The life of an actress
by Louise62
Summary: The cast of 'Austin and Ally' is about to start the filming for 'Chapters and Choices' but when Laura Marano finds out she has to kiss Ross Lynch she gets nervous and he can tell. Is she freaking out because it will be her first kiss? Or is that just what she's telling herself? My first fanfiction posted. Rated a K just in case. (Says k when it means k plus! Can't change that!)
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Hi! This is the first time I've actually posted a fanfic and I've had to edit it cos I forgot the disclaimer (sorry!) but yeh that's all I really want to say... Oh and I will update quite regularly cos I have nothing better to do with my life:) Enjoy!**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own austin and ally even though I guess this isn't really austin and ally. Any way, I don't own the show (or the people for that matter...)

* * *

Chapter 1

Laura's POV

"And... Cut! That's a wrap guys!" I heard the directors voice call out as we had just finished the closing scene for the next episode 'Campers and Complications'. "Finally!" Exclaimed Raini "I'm exauhsted! Do you know how many takes that took?" I looked at her and rolled my eyes. She never usually complained, only when a scene she was in had to be shot loads! But the strange thing was, she wasn't even in this last scene.

"Raini, you know that you weren't even in that scene right? If your tired, imagine how me and Laura feel!" Ross said with an 'are you kidding me?' Look on his face as we walked back to the dressing rooms. Apparently acording to her it was tiring to watch! She could have just gone back to her dressing room but no, she decided that she was going to be especially stubborn today.

"Any way, I better get back to my dressing room, I've got homework to do! I promised my mum that this TV show wouldn't affect my grades but they're at high risk right now!" I annonced walking away to get started at the Math test I'd been given that was due in for the next day (oops!) They agreed and soon we had all gone our seperate ways.

Ross's POV

Soon after I'd got back to my dressing room I heard a knock on the door. If I wanted to pass this Math test I couldn't stop to have a conversation! So, I stood up, walked to the door and let them in hoping for them (who ever it was) to be a very talkative person (so someone like Laura would be good). I opened the door to see a tall man with dark hair, a 'crew pass' around his neck and a thick script with the title 'Chapters and Choices' on the front. My face lit up and I can honestly say I've never smiled that wide before. We would finally find out what happened with Austin and Ally! Plus, this was a perfect excuse to take a break from my Math.

Laura's POV

I had been reading through the script just to get a vauge idea of what went on but I left learning the lines for later because of that stupid Math. It all seemed like a great episode until I read one of the stage directions very near the end...

Ross's POV

I put the script down after I had read it cover to cover about thirty times and I knew my lines off by heart. I just couldn't wait to get the music for the song I was gonna sing in the episode. 'You can come to me' it's called.

Oh and one thing I forgot to mension... I GET TO KISS LAURA! YEY! Ok I know what your thinking... Why? Well because I've had a massive crush on her since scene one in 'Rockers and Writers' since I first met her on the set of 'Austin and Ally' since the first time I saw her photo! I've never told ANYONE though and I'm planning to keep it that way. Do you know how much it would hurt if someone you love truly more than anyone else you've ever loved didn't feel the same way? And it would be awkward working with her... I wonder how she feels about the kiss? (I LOVE saying 'the kiss'!)

Laura's POV

I have to kiss Ross? It's not that I have any disliking to him but... Its just... Ok! I've never kissed anyone! It would be my first kiss and just knowing that my first kiss had no feelings either way and it was just plain acting would make me feel depressed! Its a depressing thought though! I guess Ross's first kiss was acting but he doesn't really seem to care much. It seems weird that he doesn't find it weird! If that's even possible. I sat back on the sofa in my dressing room trying to think of a way round. Hours passed but I guess there was no way round this. I'm going to have to kiss Ross.

* * *

**Authors note: I know, I know! Not much Raura yet but I PROMISE There will be! And you can use this promise as evidence in court if you are not satisfied with the amount of Raura! Thanks for reading! (I'm saying this assuming that you've read it!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: I'm just going to stop doing these cos I have nothing valuable to say! On with the story! I hope you like it:) well actually you know how I forgot the disclaimer on chapter one... Well yeh... I did it again**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the show or the actors! Only the plot thine belong to moi! (That's French for me! I think it is anyway)

* * *

Chapter 2

Laura's POV

"We're going to start filming for 'Chapters and Choices' tomorrow and we won't do 'the kissing scene' until last so at least I have some time to... Well... Prepare? I don't know! That sounds like I'm going to get a boyfriend and have a first kiss before! But that would be crazy and..." I started going on to Raini. She didn't seem to be paying much attention but I didn't care as long as I could talk to someone.

"Laura! Take a breath!" She interupted before I got a chance of finishing what ever it was I was saying. "Wait what did you say last?" She asked suddenly remembering something that I had said.

"That would just be crazy?" I answered in what seemed a bit like a question.

"No! Before that! You said that you wouldn't prepare by having your first kiss and a real boyfriend. Well, maybe you should!" She exclaimed exitedly. That's the thing with Raini, she gets really exited sometimes. I looked at her shocked and I was lost for words. How could any one make that work?

"I'm not sure about that Raini, it could go horribly wrong! Maybe I shouldn't..." I began but before I could finish, she cut me off.

"Too bad! I've made my mind up now. We've got to start looking for a boyfriend for you." Once she's got a plan and her mind is set, there is no point arguing with her so I sighed and gave in because I knew I wouldn't win. "YEY! I can't wait! We'll start tomorrow. Now, haven't you got maths to do?" She said leaving my dressing room.

"Oh no! I completely forgot! Thanks for all your help Raini. Bye." I called to her as she walked out and picked up my work book. I had more important things to think about that maths tests!

Ross's POV

I had just finished my maths (correction I had just finished a level on angry birds and Callum had just finished my maths) when there was a knock on the door. "COMING!" I yelled at the top of my voice. When I opened the door I saw no other than Laura standing there clenching the 'Chapters and Choices' script in her hands. I couldn't help but notice that she was more nervous that usual. And a lot quieter... "Hey Laura! What's up?" I greeted her. She just forced a smile and looked down to her feet.

"Erm... The erm... T-the d-director erm... Wants us for the erm..." She stuttered but was cut off as Raini came up behind her.

"What she means to say is the director wants us for filming. They're gonna start early so we can get it done in time." She declaired glaring at Laura.

"Ok we'll be right there!" Said Callum waving them off. "What's wrong with her?" Asked Callum.

"I'm not sure but I think she'll be fine. Let's go." I answered and we made our way to the main studio.

* * *

**Authors note: Wow! I love this site:) it's nice knowing that people actually read my fanfics! (even though some of them are my friends and they have to but no pressure!) thank you! Will try to post the next chapter tomorrow (at this point in time tomorrow is 6/5/13) but I can't make any promises cos I'm not organised! I don't expect anyone to read these things cos I never do but I'm going to waste my time writing it anyway! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Sorry this is late! I have definitely not been putting off posting this even though I finished it ages ago... Ok it's true! I didn't want to post this but now I have so everything's ok again:) these are my excuses:**

**1) When I said the 6th, I had the dates wrong and I meant the 7th (yeh I no I still didn't post this then)**

**2) I had way to much homework I just didn't do any of it**

**3) ... I'm trying to think of one... Nope can't!**

**Sorry again! Here it is:)**

**Oh and I'm aware that I have been spelling Calum's name wrong but you can blame auto correct! Will try and change that! And it's kinda short but I got bored and cut it off early.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own austin and ally or anything to do with it. Only the plot belongs to me! And also cos I never come up with ideas I'm sure I've heard it somewhere else...

* * *

Chapter 3

Ross's POV

"Scene 1 Take 220! Come on Laura! Get with it!" The director called as we began the first scene for the 220th time.

"Are you ok Laura? You seem kinda... Jumpy!" I asked her as we finished the scene (at last) and headed to get a drink.

"Me erm... Yeh I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be? Aren't you? Why ask so many questions...?" She rambled on anxiously.

"Ross isn't the one asking all the questions! What have you done? You seem very suspisious!" Callum questioned her VERY seriously.

"I erm... Got to erm... Leave!" Laura shouted back to us hurrying away.

"Dressing rooms that way!" I told her pointing in the other direction and soon enough she ran back that way

"Something's definitely up with Laura and we need to get to the bottom of it." I said to Callum once we were back in his dressing room.

"I agree and it's really getting in the way of work! Do you think she's worried about the kiss at the end of the next episode?" He asked me. What if she was? All of a sudden I became really anxious and I didn't know why. It felt like my worst nightmare was coming alive and there was no way I was going to wake up before the terrifying, blood thirsty beast devoured me until I was only a skeleton with rotting bones. I shivered at the thought that it was a possibility that Laura didn't like me. Maybe that's why I was scared. I shouldn't have thought she would feel the same way. I had tricked my mind into thinking the impossible was possible and now I would have to pay. It would hurt a lot more than if I thought she didn't like me to start with.

"W-what? Why would she be nervous? It's just acting!" I said trying to keep my voice steady. I was sure he would hear how worried I was but I hope I was convincing enough to trick him. 'Here come the questions!' I thought as I finished my sentence.

"Ok Ross, now this is just like crazy town! Every one seems to have caught anxious decease" he said the silliest thing in such a serious voice. Only Callum could do that. "Why are you nervous? Is it about the kiss?" I could tell now there was no way I could lie my way out of this. Now he was suspicious he wouldn't let it drop.

"I erm... Ok I'll tell you the truth! I'm... Worriedthatlauradoesn'tlikemecosihavethishugecrush onherandithurtstothinkshewontevenkissmeasanactor!" I blurted out really quickly with my words squashed together. I hoped he wouldn't understand a word of it and I would get to say it again minus the part about me liking Laura.

"What? I know your nervous but you need to slow down! I didn't get a word of that!" He told me and I was so relived but I tried not to show it.

"Erm I just said that I. Am. Upset. Because. Laura. Might. Be..." I began very slowly but was soon cut off.

"Laura might be what?" Asked Raini standing in the doorway. 'Oh no! She heard! It's bad enough to make one person suspicious!' I thought as I forced myself to look at her.

"Erm... Laura might be... Sick! Yes! She might be sick because she seems so nervous and quiet!" I exclaimed extremely happy with my answer.

"Oh yeah! She must be sick! Got to go!" She said looking panicked. Huh! Apparently I wasn't the only one acting strange! It was the whole cast of 'Austin and Ally' apart from Callum that is.

"We have to find out what they're hiding otherwise we won't have the next episode done on time" Calum told me. I was soon to agree and seconds after, he took out a piece of paper and we began to plot. I just hope Laura is ok!

* * *

**Authors note: can't promise to post regualrlarly any more as we have summer exams coming up and I can literally not find an excuse for not doing homework! Sorry!**


End file.
